Venganza
by Roxy Everdeen
Summary: Era algo ilógico, la gente honrada terminaba machacada y la gente causante de tal horror se libraba de todo castigo y nadie hacía nada para evitarlo. Y Aleit Stonewall no iba a permitir eso. ESte fic participa en el reto Larga vida a los OC's del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


_**Disclaimer:** Todo el potterverso es de J.K Rowling._

* * *

_Este fic ha sido escrito para el **reto temático de noviembre ¡Larga vida a los OC's! **del foro** La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** Que como imagináis consiste en escribir sobre un OC nuestro. En mi caso he elegido a Aleit Stonewall, una chica que os va a enamorar (Depende del nivel de sadismo que tengáis)_

* * *

_Venganza_

* * *

**I**

Aleit se enrolló un mechón de pelo sobre su dedo y miró a su alrededor. La joven había empezado a pensar que el hecho de que la enviaran a Azkaban era, quizá, lo mejor que podría haberle pasado. Ella siempre había sido bastante vaga y el estar todo el día sin moverse, en medio del mar y con comida gratis le parecía un lujo. Aunque la comida dejaba mucho que desear pero, de todas maneras, siempre había vivido humildemente así que no le hacía ascos a nada.

Un crujido, que indicaba que alguien estaba entrando en su celda, la sorprendió mientras levantaba la cabeza. Era una mujer con unos kilos de más, pelirroja y con los ojos azules llenos de alegría que cuando se fijaron en ella se ensombrecieron.

—¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó Aleit, extrañada porque en los tres meses que llevaba en ese sitio nadie se había molestado en ir a visitarla

—Me llamo Susan Bones y si fuera usted no hablaría con esa indiferencia, soy la única persona que puede sacarle de aquí.

—No necesito que me saquen de aquí. Estoy perfectamente.

La mujer sonrió.

—¿Por qué crees que Azkaban se utiliza para asustar a la gente? ¿Crees que la vida aquí es como caminar por un campo de rosas? Este lugar está podrido.

—Al igual que el exterior, así que yo no le veo ninguna diferencia a estar dentro que a estar fuera, ¿me la explica usted?

—Señorita, le aseguro que no deseaba coger este caso. No hay ninguna defensa posible para una adolescente que mata a cinco de sus antiguos compañeros sin ninguna razón.

—¿Sin ninguna razón? No me haga reír. Usted no me conoce, no sabe por qué lo hice. Solo hace como los demás, miran hacia otro lado e imaginan las cosas; solo es una más.

—Pues entonces explíquemelo. Muéstreme su vida y deme algo con lo que pueda defenderle.

—¿De verdad le interesa? —Preguntó Aleit, Susan asintió—. Vale, se lo contaré.

»Nací en Köln, una ciudad alemana bastante pequeña y alejada del mar. Al ser un pueblo pequeño todos nos conocíamos entre nosotros y nos llevábamos muy bien. Yo había entablado una gran amistad con una chica llamada Alene.

Era muy simpática y tenía la misma edad que yo, eso nos hizo inseparables. Ella era pelirroja, bastante parecida a usted, y con unos ojos azules que rebosaban ganas de comerse la vida.

Nuestra amistad creció más y más con el tiempo. Cuando ambas teníamos nueve años fui a recogerla a su casa, como ya era rutina. Al llegar me encontré una imagen espantosa, Alene y su madre estaban tiradas en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre y un puñal en el suelo.

Es imposible describir el cúmulo de sentimientos que se agolparon en mi interior. Primero me invadió la tristeza al sentir que mi mejor y única amiga había muerto; después la sensación de vacío en el corazón, ya no habría nadie con quién compartir mis penas, ni mis alegrías; y por último, una gran aversión hacia la persona que le había hecho eso a mi amiga y a su madre.

Desde entonces germinó en mí un odio intenso hacia quienes les arrebatan la vida a sus semejantes como si tuvieran el derecho de sentenciar a personas honradas a la muerte. Me parecían seres odiosos y repugnantes, que no se podían considerar humanos por hacerle eso a los de su misma especie.

Finalmente el caso se estancó ya que nadie consiguió dar con el culpable y el asesino quedó, libre, sin pena alguna.

Unos meses más tarde mi familia, por motivos de trabajo, se tuvo que mudar a Inglaterra, a un pequeño pueblo llamado Lewes. Allí nunca conseguí hacer amigos ya que me tachaban de extraña y autista.

Años después me llegó una carta, la de Hogwarts. Realmente estaba muy emocionada, no todo el mundo se podía permitir ir a un colegio de magia. Así que el primero de septiembre de ese mismo año me subí al expreso.

No conseguí amigos en el tren, ¿sabe? Pero hubo un suceso que marcó mi vida.

Estaba andando por el tren, aún con el baúl ya que todos los compartimentos por los que había pasado estaban llenos.

Entonces vi a un chico empujando a un alumno en medio del pasillo. Al principio me pareció normal ya que pensé que quizá lo hacía para que le dejara el paso libre. Pero entonces quedé consternada, el joven seguía empujándolo en vez de detenerse como sería lo lógico puesto que el niño ya se había apartado a un lado.

El chico, que ya de por sí era bastante endeble, estaba empezando a perder el equilibrio. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de caerse, dejé caer mi baúl y me acerqué corriendo a sujetarlo.

—Quítate de ahí —exigió el niño que aún deseaba ver al alumno en el suelo.

—No, déjale en paz. Él no te ha hecho nada, lo que estabas haciendo no era justo.

—¿Justicia? Qué tontería más grande estás diciendo, la justicia no existe solo importa lo que tus padres hayan o no hayan hecho. De todas maneras me las pagarás, doña justicia.

El niño dijo toda esta bravata mientras se marchaba tras haberme dado un buen puntapié.

Como ve mi inicio de curso no fue muy bueno. Pero tranquila, ahora llega lo "mejor".

Tampoco durante el breve viaje en barca hacia el imponente castillo disfruté de un minuto de alivio ya que las represalias tras mi intervención en el expreso no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Rubia! —Recuerdo que oí ese grito cuando estábamos ensimismados ante la visión de la grandiosa fortaleza. En ese momento no me giré, pues pensé que seguramente se trataría de otra persona rubia ya que éramos bastantes entre los alumnos de nuevo ingreso.

—Te he hablado a ti, contesta —noté un empujón y caí al lago debido a su fuerza. Al haber vivido toda mi vida en un pueblo de montaña, mis padres no habían visto necesario enseñarme a nadar, por lo que empecé a sumergirme más y más sin poder evitarlo.

Entonces noté cómo unos brazos me agarraban, me sacaban del agua y me ayudaban a mantenerme en pie. Cuando abrí los ojos vi a un chico de mi edad, con los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño, mirándome con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

Dylan, así se llamaba el niño, era la única persona que valía la pena en Hogwarts, al menos según mi juicio.

Tras eso, me seleccionaron en la casa de los tejones. Antes de sentarme en mi mesa, escuché al chico que me había tirado tan amablemente al lago decir:

—Normal que la manden a Hufflepuff, se dice que es la casa de los inútiles.

Estaba claro que lo había dicho para que lo escuchase, era algo que se notaba por su tono de voz, elevado y burlón. No le hice caso, mi madre siempre me había dicho que "a palabras necias, oídos sordos", por lo que proseguí mi camino hasta la mesa de mi casa. Momentos más tarde Dylan, junto con los gamberros —tras mucho pensarlo había decidido que ese era el nombre más apropiado para ellos— fueron seleccionados para Gryffindor.

Los años fueron pasando, Dylan y yo nos convertimos en buenos amigos a pesar de la diferencia de casas. Y los gamberros, que descubrí que se llamaban Mark Krum, Harley Kane, Ayden Kost y Shawn Kane, seguían haciendo de las suyas. Claramente su víctima favorita era la chica torpe e inocente de Huffelpuff, o sea, yo.

Las bromas no eran muy grandes. A veces conseguían que me explotase el caldero en la cara, otras ponían cera en el suelo por donde justamente iba a pasar, cosas así. Pero nada grave, aunque curiosamente nunca los pillaban, era injusto.

Cualquiera diría que mis veranos debían ser alegres ya que no estaba en Hogwarts —mi prisión particular—, pues se equivocan. Mis padres, aunque estaban muy contentos de que fuese especial, a veces desearían que no lo fuese tanto. Durante el transcurso de los primeros años de Hogwarts me había vuelto más taciturna y solitaria, y así la convivencia era muy complicada.

Como he dicho, las bromas hacia mí eran más bien tonterías de gente inmadura. Eso, hasta el tres de diciembre de mi sexto año.

Había un partido de _quidditch_, Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw, y este simple acontecimiento del deporte mágico por excelencia bastaba para provocar que el interior del castillo quedara casi desértico. A mí no me gustaba el _quidditch_ y las únicas veces que iba a verlo era cuando Dylan jugaba, es decir, todos los partidos de Gryffindor; así que me pasaba el día paseando por Hogwarts.

Ese día en concreto había descubierto una sala en la tercera planta llena de cajas y cosas viejas, era fantástico, había de todo. Esa sala era impresionante y al poder disfrutarla en solitario era mejor aún. De repente la puerta se cerró, corrí hacia ella, intentando abrirla, pero me fue imposible. Nunca me habían gustado mucho los espacios cerrados y como consecuencia de la carencia de ventanas que proporcionara algún tipo de ventilación en esa estancia, empecé a marearme.

Entonces unos grifos salieron de las paredes y comenzaron a echar agua. La sala se llenaba de agua más rápido de lo que podría imaginar y me era imposible salir por ninguna parte. Estaba agobiada, tenía la sensación de que me iba a sumergir en el agua sin poderlo remediar, cuanto más subía más segura estaba de que mi vida iba a acabar ahí, que me iba a ahogar. Cuando exhalé mi última bocanada de aire caí en un estado de inconsciencia.

Horas después desperté en la enfermería. Dylan estaba dormido a mi lado en una silla y la enfermera andaba de un lado para otro, al verme despierta soltó un grito de emoción y se metió en una sala que había al fondo. De ahí salió la enfermera Pomfrey que se dirigió rápidamente hasta la camilla donde reposaba. Empezó a hacerme preguntas y a disculparse porque su ayudante me hubiese asustado con tanto grito.

Pasé una semana en la enfermería, huelga decir que nadie, aparte de Dylan, vino a visitarme. Mi amigo me explicó que los gamberros habían preparado esa "broma" para que no fuese dañina pero parece que no les salió bien.

Yo creía que los habían expulsado, bueno, sería lo normal después de haber puesto en peligro la vida de una alumna. Pero no, al parecer solo habían sido castigados por lo que quedaba de año. Estaba patidifusa, cualquier persona con la cabeza sobre los hombros habría expulsado a esos idiotas que se creían leyendas.

Después de eso las bromas incrementaron su intensidad, se habían crecido al ver que nadie era capaz de pararlos y ya no era solo a mí, sino a todo el mundo. Entonces me sentí culpable, me torturaba pensando que por mi culpa los demás estaban sufriendo las mismas y estúpidas bromas que me habían amargado durante todos los cursos que pasé en Hogwarts.

Cada día veía como sus bromas iban dirigidas a todos los que pasaban por delante suya. Durante esos años fue testigo de cómo algunos alumnos habían pedido que los cambiaran de colegio porque ya no soportaban más el acoso al que estaban sometidos. Era algo ilógico, la gente honrada terminaba machacada y la gente causante de tal horror se libraba de todo castigo y nadie hacía nada para evitarlo.

Por un lado me sentí culpable. No dejaba de pensar que empezaron conmigo, que, quizá, si yo les hubiese parado los pies en ese momento todos los demás no estarían sufriendo. Mi dolor no era nada comparado con ver a la gente sufrir cada día, era algo que no podía aguantar.

Era como si la justicia no existiese, como si algo se rompiese dentro de mí. Siempre había pensado que alguien se daría cuenta de lo que ocurría en Hogwarts, pero era no fue así. Los profesores miraban hacia otro lado cuando pasaba algo y los prefectos imitaban a los profesores, ya que no podían desobedecerlos.

El curso acababa y mi plan avanzaba a su vez. Sus bromas ya no me afectaban, sabía que lo iban a pagar tarde o temprano.

Algunos días después de que acabase el curso, exactamente el tres de agosto, fui a Manchester, donde vivía la primera, pero no la última, de mis víctimas.

—Hola Kane.

El chico se dio la vuelta al escuchar una voz familiar.

—¿Stonewall? —Al verme con la varita retrocedió unos pasos. Pero no lo dio tiempo a hacer nada antes de que yo lo apuntara con ella y un rayo verde le diera de lleno en el pecho.

No puede imaginarse el placer que sentí al realizar la maldición asesina. Era un poder nunca antes conocido por mí y que me elevaba más alto que los gamberros que me habían estropeado mi estancia en Hogwarts. En ese momento me di cuenta de que nadie podría cogerme antes de que yo lograra mi objetivo. Siempre se había dicho que "ojo por ojo, diente por diente".

Tal y como había planeado, a la mañana siguiente en primera plana de "El Profeta" salía la imagen del cuerpo inerte de Harley Kane metido en un depósito de agua con una nota a su lado en la que rezaba: 1 de septiembre.

Yo sabía que nadie lo entendería, nadie excepto los tres que faltaban. El uno de septiembre, ese día en el que el chico me había empujado de la barca y había provocado que cayese al agua.

—¿Qué es esto, Aleit? —La verdad es que mis cálculos habían fallado, Dylan se presentó ante mí justo al mediodía.

Al ver que yo no respondía me puso el periódico frente a los ojos y señaló la foto de Kane. Y me miró duramente.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? —Por su tono descubrí que no estaba bromeando. Tragué saliva y aparté con un suave manotazo el periódico que tapaba mis ojos.

—Sí, he sido yo. ¿No crees que se merecían una lección? Siempre habían hecho lo que querían y sin ninguna consecuencia ni represalia. Nunca se han parado a pensar si lo que me hacían a mí o a cualquier persona estaba bien, siempre se creían mejores que los demás. Se lo merecían. ¡Estuvieron a punto de matarme!

—Eso es tomarte la justicia por tu mano, Aleit. Y eso no está bien, ya existe gente que se ocupa de eso.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Hicieron algo cuando casi me matan? Oh, es verdad, los castigaron durante seis meses, qué castigo tan justo y razonable. Y además, ¿estabas tú tan ciego como los profesores cuando ellos empezaron a acosar a todo Hogwarts? ¿Es que no veías la cara de desolación que tenían los alumnos cada vez que llegaban cada mañana al Gran Comedor? Creía que tú lo entendías.

—Tal vez eso no fuese lo justo pero ¿crees que lo justo es matarlos? Aleit, esa no eres tú, deja de hacer tonterías. Para, por favor.

—No, ahora yo soy la justicia. Nadie me dirá lo que es justo y lo que no, porque se equivocan. Se equivocaban antes y se equivocan ahora. A partir de este momento nadie se saldrá con la suya después de hacer algo malo.

—Estás loca, en cuanto salga de aquí llamaré al cuartel de aurores para que te detengan.

—Lo siento Dylan, pero no lo harás —alcé la varita y casi sin pensarlo un rayo verde salió de ella. Entonces escuché un golpe sordo contra el suelo.

Mi único amigo se hallaba ante mí, inerte. Y lo había matado yo. En ese momento me deshice en llanto, no era capaz de creer que hubiese asesinado a una persona tan buena y bondadosa como era Dylan Cole.

Tras deshacerme del cuerpo estuve días encerrada en mi casa, sin poder moverme y sin poder dejar de llorar. Había hecho justamente lo que más odiaba que hiciesen. Había matado a una persona sin razón, en ese momento, no sabía qué hacer.

Pero yo estaba haciendo justicia. Se dice que "la grandeza del fin justifica los medios" y eso era lo que había pasado, él se había interpuesto y yo simplemente me había limitado a hacer lo que debía hacer. No había represalias por ello.

Los siguientes días estuve muy activa, solo faltaba hacer justicia con Mark Krum. Él siempre había sido el cabecilla de la banda, por eso lo había reservado hasta última hora. Quería que no quisiese ni salir de su casa, que le temiese a su sombra, que no supiese qué hacer y en ese momento matarlo.

Recuerdo que él fue el único que puso un poco de resistencia, hasta intentó desarmarme, pero yo era mucho más diestra en hechizos que él. Y lo maté. ¿Sabe lo que hice después? Lo metí en su propia bañera e hice como si se hubiese ahogado. Fue hasta divertido hacer todo el montaje, como si él mismo se hubiese ahogado.

Cuando terminé me dispuse a rehacer mi vida en el mundo _muggle_, como si eso no hubiese pasado. Pero, ¿sabe? Me encontraron, recuerdo el nombre del auror que me encontró. Curiosamente se llamaba Lorein Hayes. ¿Sabe por qué es curioso? Porque fue una chica que estaba en segundo curso cuando yo entré a Hogwarts y una vez me ayudó para que no me cayese una de las bromas de los gamberros encima. Lo pequeño qué es el mundo.

—Y esta es mi historia, después de eso me encerraron en esta celda y ahora estoy hablando con usted. Ya conoce mi versión y ahora, ¿puede defenderme?

**II**

Varios días después una noticia en "El Profeta" mostraba el futuro de Aleit Stonewall, la chica, ya odiada por todos, que se había ocupado de exterminar a cinco de su compañeros de escuela.

_Tras un largo juicio, de tres días a puerta cerrada, el Wizengamot ha absuelto a la señorita Stonewall con la condición de mantenerla bajo una vigilancia constante como consecuencia de la atrocidad de los crímenes cometidos a tan temprana edad._

_Al parecer, la encargada de esa misma vigilancia será la defensora de la víctima, Susan Bones, quien se ha ofrecido voluntariamente a ocuparse de la acusada que, al contrario de lo que la opinión popular creía, se ha declarado culpable. De acuerdo con su declaración ante el Wizengamot lo hizo en nombre de la "justicia". Al parecer se libró de Azkaban gracias a la impecable defensa que la respaldó. _

_Algunos sanadores de San Mungo aseguran que Aleit Stonewall podría tener una enfermedad psicológica grave y que ponerla en libertad no es la mejor opción por el bien de la población._

* * *

_**Nota de autora:** Bueno ¿Que? ¿Que os ha parecido mi OC? A mi personalmente, me ha encantado. Acepto que me inspiré en Light Yagami, de Death Note (Quien haya visto esa serie lo entenderá) Bueno...  
_

_**¿Reviews?**_ _  
_


End file.
